This invention relates to a processing device for the sterilisation of containers by electron beam, said device being provided with a particular protection system.
It is known, in particular by U.S. Patent 2009/0045350, devices for treatment comprising a rotating carrousel comprising a rotating support plate supporting a plurality de treatment stations arranged with regular angular spacing, each treatment station comprising sterilising means which comprise an electron-beam emitter, and supporting means for supporting a container under said emitter, said emitter being able to emit an electron beam passing through the upper opening of a container supported by said supporting means, in order to sterilise the container, in particular the internal wall of said container.
In relation to a conventional sterilisation chemically, the sterilisation by electron beam is more effective in terms of sterilisation, faster, and does not leave residual traces after treatment.
Electron-beam emitters however produce undesirable radiation, in particular X rays, and therefore require the provision of protective systems or shielding in order to prevent any risk of propagation of radiation towards the exterior, and as such protect the operators. The protective systems are formed by a protective enclosure made from a lead base, wherein is placed the rotating carrousel for the sterilisation, as well as the infeed and delivery starwheels of the containers. Such protection systems are complex, bulky, and very expensive.